Beautiful Eyes
by PrincessDaydream77
Summary: When flying from his fate at Hogwarts, Sirius caught sight of a Slytherin boy who greatly resembled his worst enemy. But when the pair shared a quick glance, Sirius recognised his eyes as the eyes of the little girl crying at the window as he left.


Beautiful Eyes

Summary: When flying from his fate at Hogwarts, Sirius caught sight of a Slytherin boy who greatly resembled his worst enemy. But when the pair shared a quick glance, Sirius recognised his eyes as the eyes of the little girl crying at the window as he left.

Disclaimer: Characters belong to Queen Rowling, ideas belong to Princess Daydream!

Freedom! It was the most enlightening experience, meeting his godson and his clever friend, but nothing could better the feeling of the wind rustling through his hair, the comforting presence of Buckbeak's feathers against his prison smock. He cast a glance down to the castle and saw two large groups staring up at him. One was a group of Hufflepuff girls, pointing to the sky as if the Hippogriff were a flying unicorn, the other a group of Slytherins, a cluster of boys with one girl stuck in the middle of them. Sirius nudged Buckbeak into going closer to the group, seeing a sullen black-haired girl, three arguing boys and one other boy, his white-blonde hair flying about in the wind as he leant over the fourth floor balcony. Staring at him, Sirius suddenly made a connection between the boy and his former worst enemy.

"Malfoy!" yelled one of the boys, catching Sirius' attention once more. Yes, the boy was definately Lucius Malfoy's son, he should've been able to tell at first glance. The colour of his hair, the point of his chin, the contrast of his complexion to his green and black robes. And his eyes. The Malfoy eyes. Sirius leant closer past a gargoyle and caught the glance of the boy before violently nudging Buckbeak, who flew off in the glow of the sunlight, out of view of the group before they could say anything about it. He stopped at some point on the cliffs overlooking the castle, petting Buckbeak gently and feeding him chicken legs which he had acquired from Remus before he left.

'No.' thought Sirius, 'It couldn't be, it's impossible'. Or was it? At a closer glance, his eyes were not a cold stormy grey like his father's had been for so many years, but a subtle shade of azure blue. He had seen those eyes so many times, but the last stuck out in his mind like a splinter in a floorboard.

At the age of sixteen, Sirius Orion Black had been the white sheep of his family since he was sorted into Gryffindor and not noble Slytherin like his brother and cousins, not to mention countless generations of his family going back to Merlin's days, but to be honest, everyone knew that Sirius had been different for a lot longer than that. His brother, Regulus, and cousin, Bellatrix, the two eldest of the family had been ganging up on him practically since the moment he was born. His middle cousin, Andromeda, his senior by only three days, had tried not to show prejudice against him, but seeing as she spent most evenings with either Bellatrix or Regulus, sometimes she could not help but make a snide comment or a dirty look in his direction, she just didn't know much different and so copied their twisted treatment of him. She probably did so, as they were older and therefore obviously much wiser than her. No, in his whole childhood, there had only been one person who had never judged him, had always loved him and turned to him in need. His sweet Narcissa.

He remembered the day that he left so clearly, his acceptance at the Potter's house the only thing on his mind. His mother was screaming abuse at him from the doorway, telling him to never come back, consider himself disowned, how ashamed she was to have carried him in her womb and many others. He turned at the square when she slammed the door, intending to scream a fair amount of abuse back at her when a flash of blonde in an upstairs window caught his attention. There she was, his favourite cousin, a calm and delicate twelve-year-old girl, her normally serene expression marred by the tears streaking down her face, causing some of her blonde waves to stick strangely to her delicate face. She was mouthing his name desperately, as if her pleas were going to magically make everything alright again.

"I'm sorry, Cissa. I'm so sorry." he whispered, wishing he could talk to her face-to-face one last time, just to tell her how much he loved her and not to listen to anything Bellatrix told her. He was about to tell her all this, no matter if she could hear him or not, when a tall blonde figure appeared behind her. Druella Black-Rosier. She gasped and began to pull her young daughter from the window, which Narcissa was now desperately clinging to, in a futile attempt to slow the calling of fate. She clung to the windowpane, mouthing urgently for him to help her, but he couldn't, no matter how much he wanted to, and they both knew it. Eventually, a screaming Narcissa knew that she couldn't hold on for much longer. She caught one final glance, her sparkling azure eyes boring into his deep brown ones, her one last chance at a goodbye before her mother pulled her from the window, seperating them forever. He could barely believe it when he heard that his darling Narcissa married his worst enemy, Rodent Boy Malfoy, but as long as she truly loved and she was happy, that was all that mattered to him.

Yes, now he truly thought about it, Sirius could see so much of his doting young cousin in the boy from the balcony. The slight air of kindness, the cutely lopsided smirk. But in the end, Sirius knew that he had seen his cousin for the last time in the boy. Because no matter how many truly wonderful traits of hers he counted off his fingers, he had seen his little flower for the last time in her beautiful eyes.

A/N: Just a little one-shot that I thought of while I had writer's block. I always think of Narcissa as a kind compassionate person, so making her younger than the others in all my stories makes that easier to portray. Please read and review, it makes me happy!


End file.
